


not gonna lie this is kinda gay

by the area from alien 51 (ricecrispbees)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Michael has the big gay, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Wildly ooc bcus I have no self control LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispbees/pseuds/the%20area%20from%20alien%2051
Summary: uriel breaks the dress code (and michael).
Relationships: Michael/Uriel
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fuck Yeah Gabriel (and Heaven's Angels) Good Omens





	not gonna lie this is kinda gay

**Author's Note:**

> this is out of character and I am out of fucks to give. enjoy.

_ “ _ Uriel _.” _

The deep inflection in Michael’s voice made Uriel stop dead in her tracks. She turned to look at them slowly, eyes widening slightly and unsure if she’s going to like what happens next.

“Yes, Michael? Is everything alright?” The Archangel asked sweetly.

“Is that a  _ pencil skirt _ you’re wearing?”

Uriel frowned. “You don’t like it?”

She wasn’t sure how to read the look in Michael’s eyes, but if she didn’t know any better she’d almost call it predatory. Wanting.  _ Lusting _ .

But Michael was an angel, and angels didn’t lust.

“It’s…” The other Archangel smoothed out their blazer. “It’s  _ new _ , that’s all. Looks very nice on you, sunflower.”

Uriel smiled in such a way that one can’t help but compare her to the sun, cliche as it may be. “Thank you very much, dearest.” She pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s cheek and is off, carefully planning her steps beforehand to make sure her hips sway slightly more than usual. She could feel Michael’s eyes on her back all the way down the hallway and smiled to herself in satisfaction. That angel was so easy to rile up sometimes.

  
  
  


“ _ Uriel _ ,” Michael sounded even needier this time. How adorable. “What in Heaven’s name are you wearing?”

Uriel looked over at them innocently, leaning into the side of the meeting table. Gabriel and Sandalphon have left to get something, leaving only the two of them alone in this room together. “I don’t quite get what you mean,” She said, pointedly crossing one leg over the other. Michael was trying  _ so _ hard to hide the fact that they were staring down at Uriel’s legs, so long and toned and wrapped in a thin layer of sheer skin-tone stockings to go beneath her skirt instead of a solid black. On top of that, she was wearing  _ heels _ —actual high heels, not the dress shoes she normally wore on a given day, and good God did it only seem to accentuate the other’s thirst. Let it never be said that the Archangel Michael was as subtle as they thought they were, ever.

“You’re practically naked in that getup,” The other Archangel rapped their fingertips against the table awkwardly. “What happened to the pantsuit you always wear?”

“Didn’t feel like it today.” Uriel hummed, then ever so subtly leaned in just a  _ bit _ closer to them. “Why? If I decide to wear a skirt it’s not an issue, is it, Michael?”

Michael swallowed hard as the other angel absentmindedly pulled at the edge of her shirt collar.

“Lord, is it warm in here or just me? I think Gabriel forgot to turn the bloody heat off again,” Uriel sighed. “Bit dense, that one is, right?” She looked at Michael with a mirthful twinkle in her eye as she removed her blazer, draping it elegantly across the office chair behind her.

“Oh, um,” Michael nodded along as the other began to unbutton the cuffs of her shirt sleeves and roll them up her arm. “Absolutely. With that one, the lights are always on and yet it seems no one’s home.”

Uriel laughed, affectionately patting Michael on the shoulder. “Never would have said it better myself. You know, Michael, you’re really quite—“

“Hey! Put your blazer back on!” Gabriel and Sandalphon stood in the doorway, the former red in the face and the latter pretending like he didn’t see what was unfolding. “You’re practically naked that way, Uriel!”

There was a number of snide remarks the Archangel could have thrown his way, but instead she simply smiled and complied, just this once. “Of course,” She said pleasantly, “Where are my manners?”

She gave a final salacious look to a very flustered-looking Michael before sitting down in the seat her blazer previously rested in.

  
  
  


“ _ Uriel!” _

With a sigh, said angel stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look over her shoulder. “What?”

Michael looked awfully red in the face and  _ very _ unhappy with her. “Have you lost your mind?! What the hell do you think you’re doing walking around like that?!”

“I don’t get what you mean.” Uriel deadpanned, cackling on the inside at the absolute  _ frustration  _ on Michael’s face.

“Bull _ shit _ you don’t,” The other angel gestured vaguely to her lower half, “That skirt is at least an inch shorter than it was the last time I saw you. Might I remind you,” They said, stepping a bit closer, “That an angel of the Lord like yourself is not permitted to dress like a whore?”

“It was feeling constrictive, so I took a bit of length off. I didn’t think it would be such an issue, and no one else has complained but you so far.” Uriel pointed out sweetly.

“No one else has the balls to correct an Archangel,” Michael returned, trapping the other against the wall with one hand firmly placed by her side. “Except another one. Now, I think you’re in need of a little reminder of what the dress code around here is, sunflower.”

“Ohh,” Uriel sighed as they undid her top shirt button and began to kiss at her neck, mouthing roughly at the skin just below her collar. “And how do you plan to remind me, Michael? I’ve been such a bad angel, walking around all day like this and distracting you.”

The other angel muttered something that sounded vaguely like “you little brat”. “First order of business,” They said, placing their hands on their partner’s hips, “Is you’re coming back to my office and taking this damn thing  _ off _ .”

  
  
  


The door to Michael’s office opened without so much as a squeak.

“Hey, Michael?” Gabriel poked his head through the doorway. “Have you seen Uriel anywhere?”

Michael didn’t so much as glance up from the paperwork they were reading through. “Nope. Sorry.”

“She didn’t happen to come through here or anything?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“No. Why, did you need her for something?”

“Well, I was  _ going _ to tell her off about the way she’s been dressing lately. Completely inappropriate for this work environment. But if she’s not in here—“

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Gabriel. I’ve already given her a reprimanding myself.” Finally they set down the paper and looked up at him with a smile. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Huh.” Gabriel raised both brows this time. “Thank you for that. I didn’t think you’d be amenable, knowing how close the pair of you are and all that…”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Michael waved him off, “I’m not against telling off my favorite angel when she really needs it. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a lot of work to sort through, so I would appreciate the privacy.”

The other angel smiled approvingly. “Of course. Sorry to interrupt you like this.” And with that, he was gone, the door closing neatly behind him.

Michael hummed in satisfaction and brought one hand beneath the desk, tightening it in Uriel’s hair. “I didn’t say you could  _ stop _ , now, did I sunflower?”

“No…” Uriel murmured and looked up at her innocently.

“So why did you stop?” The other gently carded her fingers through her curls, delighted in the happy noise it drew from her. “Wasn’t my instruction to keep going no matter what? I might have to keep you under here even longer if you disobey me again, princess.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Uriel teased, pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s clit before the hand on her head forced her back between their legs.

“Insatiable,” Michael sighed, “Utterly insatiable. What on Earth am I going to do with you?”

“Could keep letting me love you like this,” The other suggested briefly before continuing to work at them with her tongue. They smiled.

“I just might do that, sunflower.” 


End file.
